Black Fist
by lightyearpig
Summary: (ANNOUNCEMENT: PRETTY MUCH DEAD) Speed 'o Sound Sonic purchases from Black Hat in order to outdo Saitama once and for all, but the sharp-dressed monstrosity has plans of his own.
1. The Case of the Dapper Demon

**Black Fist**

 **Chapter 1: The Case of the Dapper Demon**

"Greetings fellow n'er do-wells!" a raspy Cockney-accented voice belonging to a sharp-dressed grey-skinned monstrosity said to the camera. "Tis I, Black Hat, here with my latest device the Super Armor." He turned to speak with someone offscreen. "Dr. Flug, where are you with that armor?" he called out to a man wearing a paper bag over his head and a sleek suit of metal power armor walking into frame. "I'm right here Master Black Hat sir." the doctor stated. "Ready with the Super Armor."

"Anyway, this is the strongest powered armor of its kind, able to inflict all the damage taken and give it back in the most painful way possible." Black Hat explained. "Dementia, get over here!" Suddenly, a young woman with red-green hair wearing a karate outfit and lizard hood backflipped into view. "I'm so excited!" Dementia exclaimed taking a battle stance. "Now then, let's begin." Black Hat announced.

Dementia began going all out against Dr. Flug, much to his displeasure. "Couldn't you put on the Super Armor sir?!" he exclaimed as he took more damage. "Ah, but I thought you could be a perfect candidate." his boss stated as all the hits finally took their toll before the armor suddenly turned red. "See what I mean, it can give back all the damage taken to the armor's user incredibly painfully."

The Super Armor made Flug punch Dementia across the room with all its might as a nearby phone suddenly rang. "I GOT IT!" Black Hat shouted charging towards the phone before it was picked up by a blue bear with a flower growing on its head. "Aroo?" the bear said. "5.0.5, give that to me!" Black Hat demanded before 5.0.5 handed the receiver to him. "Who is this?"

"I am Speed o'Sound Sonic of Z-City, and I'd like to place an order for that Super Armor." the person on the other end said, which brought a big teal-colored smile to Black Hat's face. "Pack your bags everyone, we're headed to Z-City!" the demon proudly proclaimed. "Yes it's very good that we got an order for one of our devices," Dr. Flug said. "but how do I take this off?"

* * *

It was another average day in Z-City, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, a giant lizard monster was rampaging-wait, what?!

Yes indeed, a giant lizard creature was wreaking havoc causing the civilians to run and panic, all except for two. One man was bald & wore a simple yellow costume with red gloves and a white cape while the other was a blond cyborg. They were Saitama and Genos.

"This beast has already rendered 20% of Z-City uninhabitable and if we don't stop it, it will contaminate all of the other cities." Genos explained as they examined the carnage. "At least it's not as terrible as that one guy who stole forty cakes." Saitama added. "Alright sensei, here is the plan." the bald man's cyborg companion began. "I shall divert its attention while you sneak up from behind and obliterate him."

"Okay then, let's do it." Saitama replied as he ran off while Genos glared at the beast. "Hey you monstrosity, over here!" he shouted which caught the monster's attention. "How about you try this on for size?!" He pushed his fists together as various cannons sprouted from them. "INCINERATE!"

Heat lasers fired from his arm cannons as the beast fired back with a blast of pure plasma coming from its mouth. The two energy beams struggled arduously until its head was reducing to dozens of meaty chunks by a single punch from Saitama. The monster's remains toppled over crushing a few buildings and cars when it collided with the ground. "MY CAR!" an unfortunate civilian cried out.

"Looks like we did it." Saitama said with pride. "Where do you think we should celebrate? Maybe at the ramen place we usually go to. I hear they're having a special to celebrate the end of summer." Suddenly, a voice cried out for all to hear. "SAITAMA!" a male figure roared at the top of his lungs. "I HAVE COME TO END OUR FEUD ONCE AND FOR ALL!" The figure jumped down onto the street revealing himself to be a slim young man with feminine facial features and black hair tied into a topknot. He was clad in a form-fitting suit of silver armor with red highlights and a black symbol on the shoulder.

"Oh hey, you're that ninja guy." Saitama said trying to remember his name. "What was your name again? Uh, Bleeding Bounds Borat? Jack of Hearts Jimmy? Devil Dice Diaz?" Just then, he was interrupted by the ninja. "My name is Speed o'Sound Sonic, and today will be the last day you'll ever remember!" his opponent screamed unsheathing his sword and striking Saitama. "Whoa, that was actually pretty good." the caped baldy exclaimed before clenching his fist. "But I'm still gonna have to punch you."

Saitama punched the ninja across the street and just when he thought it was all over, he got back up. "That's what you think." Sonic cackled sporting a recognizable childish grin as the red on his armor glowed. "Sensei, I think we should get out of here." Genos recommended as he turned about-face preparing to run. "Are you all right there?"

"THIS IS WHERE WE END THIS SAITAMA!" Sonic screamed as he charged at the caped baldy. "SUPER SLASH!" He flung his sword at Saitama's chest, leaving quite a scar. "Oof, that's gotta sting!" he groaned reeling from the attack. "You'll be fine sensei, I shall handle this." Genos stated preparing another laser blast from his hand, knocking Sonic down for the count. "Now tell us, where did you find this armor?" he interrogated the ninja while holding him by the neck. "I will never tell cyborg!" Sonic snapped back before Genos took notice of the black hat symbol on his shoulder. "That symbol, I've seen it before." the Demon Cyborg thought to himself before dropping Sonic to the ground.

"Come on sensei, let's go home." he said as Saitama got up. "We still up for ramen later?" his master responded walking back home with him. "Yes, but first I must tend to your wounds."

* * *

"Hold still Saitama." Genos ordered as he rubbed some antiseptic on Saitama's scar. "I'm trying to, but this kinda hurts. Where did you get this anyway?" Saitama said. "That's not important right now, but I have learned where Speed o'Sound acquired his armor." he said pulling out his phone and typing 'black hat' on it. "The creator of that device goes by the name of Black Hat, a supervillain who has been active since 2012, but has gone quiet for a while until earlier this year on May 15th." the cyborg explained as he showed his master a video of a dark-skinned humanoid and a man wearing a labcoat & a paper bag on his head.

"He doesn't look so bad, probably a Tiger level threat at best." Saitama said as the video continued. "He may not look like much, but he can be considered a Dragon or even God level threat." Genos responded. "I think the Hero Association should know about this."

"Right, but are we still getting ramen? I'm starving." the B-class hero wondered as he bandaged up the cut on his chest.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the city, Speed o'Sound Sonic leapt from building to building, his armor shining in the moonlight. He felt utterly joyous after finally defeating Saitama earlier that day and wanted to thank the mysterious figure that granted him this new power. Arriving at an abandoned warehouse, he knocked on the door before Dr. Flug opened it. "You must be Dr. Flug I presume." the ninja said. "Indeed I am sir." the paper professor replied nodding. "And you are?"

"I am Speed o'Sound Sonic, the owner of the Super Armor your boss gave me." Sonic stated. "Oh my goodness, you're him? Black Hat, the ninja is here!" As Flug called for his boss, Sonic walked further into the warehouse before he was suddenly pounced on by a woman with a crazy look on her face. "Hi there, I'm Dementia!" she greeted. "I can definitely see why you're called that." the armored warrior snarked before getting up continuing on until he reached the center of the building where a single light shined on a chair. "Ah, welcome satisfied customer." the figure sitting in the chair greeted as it turned around to reveal a grey-skinned humanoid dressed in a black suit & top hat stroking a blue bear on his lap.

"So, how was testing out the armor?" the individual asked getting up from his chair and walking towards Sonic. "It felt amazing, it was nothing like I've felt before!" the ninja said in joy. "By the way, I haven't got your name yet." he followed up. "Didn't you watch my ad boy? They call me Black Hat!" the demon barked. "Now anyways, since you're so eager to be called a great villain, how about you join me?"

"It's a deal." the wannabe ninja responded as he shook hands with the fine-clad demon, sparking a new day of destruction.

* * *

The next day at the Hero Association headquarters in A-City, all of the group's S class heroes had been assembled in a meeting room along with Saitama and Genos. There was Tatsumaki aka Tornado of Terror rank 2, Silver Fang aka Bang rank 3, Atomic Samurai rank 4, Child Emperor rank 5, King rank 7, Zombieman rank 8, Drive Knight rank 9, Pig God rank 10, Superalloy Darkshine rank 11, Watchdog Man rank 12, Flashy Flash rank 13, Tanktop Master rank 15, Metal Bat rank 16 and Puri-Puri Prisoner rank 17.

"Hey wait a minute, is Blast not coming again?" Tatsumaki asked pointing at an empty seat. "More importantly, where's Metal Knight?" Child Emperor added before a robot opened the door and walked in to take a seat before passing a note to the young genius.

"Good day everybody!" a middle-aged man with grey hair and a large nose greeted everyone as he walked into the room and took his seat. "Now, the reason why we're here today is that B-class hero Caped Baldy and S-class Demon Cyborg have learned of a new threat to our society." He turned on a hologram on the meeting table, which showed a hologram of Black Hat and his minions. "This is Black Hat, an A-class supervillain who's gone quiet for the past five years, but rumors sprung up about his return last autumn until he made himself known again eight months later."

"Yes, that is why I've requested Sitch to hold this meeting." Genos said. "Yesterday, Speed o'Sound Sonic purchased a suit of armor from Black Hat that granted him exceptional power and I fear this might spell trouble for us."

"Uh yeah, what he said. Can I get something to eat?" Saitama added as he was handed a cracker platter. "As I stated, everyone must be on their guard in case Black Hat were to ever appear in any of your cities." Sitch announced. "Dismissed!"

Everybody got up from their seats and left the meeting room, chatting amongst themselves along the way. "Bang, I always thought that Black Hat guy was just a fairytale but now he's real and targeting us?" Atomic Samurai said to Silver Fang. "Calm yourself Kamikaze, we should be on high alert like they said." the elderly martial artist replied. "I think I've faced Black Hat before but my memory may be a bit foggy." Superalloy Darkshine stated to Puri-Puri Prisoner. "Yes yes, but regardless of whether you've faced him that paper bag man is quite cute, is he not?" Puri-Puri replied, which Darkshine responded by nervously walking away from him.

"Yeah, that B-class baldy says there's this new villain in the area that we should beware." Tornado spoke to another person over the phone. "I think your Blizzard Bunch should man up as well sis." Just then, Saitama turned to find her. "Hey, you're that Esper chick. What was your name again, Taco-Makai?" he said. "Gotta go Fubuki, I'll call you back." she hung up and turned to the lower-ranked hero. "It's Tatsumaki, did you suddenly forget?!" she exclaimed floating up in his face with her psychic powers. "Sorry shorty, just a slip of the tongue." Saitama responded defensively. "Ugh, B-class." she groaned as she floated away. "I apologize for my master's mistake!" Genos called to her, but she was too far away to hear. "Nevermind, let's go Saitama."

Little did any of them know, Black Hat was spying on them through a nearby security camera, liking what he was hearing. "So there's more of them, I see." he grinned as he patiently watched the two heroes leave.

* * *

"Oh thank you for the help Mumen Rider, you are such a gentleman." an old lady thanked a hero of average height carrying a bike next to him as he helped her cross the street. "Just doing what's right madame. Have a nice day." Mumen Rider replied as he got on his bike and rode off. Today was an ordinary day for him, just wake up, help people in need, probably get beat up and go home. He felt the wind on his face as he zoomed around the streets looking for more people, sirens started blaring.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE, THIS IS A DEMON-LEVEL DISASTER WARNING!" an announcer exclaimed as civilians started panicking. "EVERYONE PLEASE STAY INDOORS AT ALL COST!"

"Sounds like danger is brewing." Rider said to himself as he dashed on his bike throughout the chaos until he came across a familiar bald head. "Saitama?" he exclaimed as the single-punching savior turned to face him. "Oh hey Mumen, been a while since we last saw each other." Saitama greeted him. "Basically, this new guy wants to take over the world and destroy us all."

"CITIZENS OF Z-CITY!" Black Hat announced as he appeared out of nowhere with Dr. Flug, Dementia, 5.0.5 and Speed o'Sound Sonic in tow. "I AM YOUR SOON TO BE NEW RULER, BLACK HAT! IF ANYONE DARE TO CHALLENGE ME, I WILL PERSONALLY END THEM!"

Just then, many heroes appeared from out of nowhere ready to fight, from the lowest ranked C-class all the way to S-class. "Your chicanery will go no further villain!" A-class rank 28 Spring Mustachio proclaimed stroking his namesake facial hair while unsheathing a sword. "You must be that Black Hat I've heard about." A-class rank 26 Golden Ball added while preparing his slingshot. "My sister told me to fight my hardest against you." B-class rank 1 Miss Hellish Blizzard aka Fubuki said as her team the Blizzard Bunch assembled behind her. "Ah, so many heroes in one spot." Black Hat smiled. "Attack."

"Is it really that hard, it's just five weirdos against five hundred-plus heroes." Saitama said before Sonic appeared behind him. "That's what you think!" the ninja exclaimed as he prepared to attack before he was shoved aside by Bang. "Do not doubt Black Hat Saitama!" he exclaimed before tussling with Dementia. "I fear there may be more to him than meets the eye!"

"Alright then, if you say so." Saitama said taking a fighting stance while legions of robot drones appeared to assist the villains. "Oh, he's got robots now. Sweet!" He began punching away at the androids, but they just kept multiplying to a point where he got tired of punching them. "There's so many of them, and all of them are way too strong even for my taste!" Suddenly he felt a serious feeling in his head as if somebody cut it. Turning around, he saw that ninja with a sadistic grin on his face and blood dripping on his blade. "I did it, I finally killed you!" he cackled, even more mad than usual.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Saitama moaned as he started getting dizzy and everything started going to black. "Sensei, are you alright? Answer me!" Genos cried as he rushed to the caped baldy's side. "SENSEI?! SENSEEEEEIIIII!" The last thing Saitama saw was Black Hat vanishing and a demon-like figure taking his place before everything went to black.

* * *

"You think he's still alive?" a voice wondered a while later as Saitama slowly began to regain consciousness. "Look, he's waking up!" another voice cried. He was suddenly brought back to this world by a dog's licking, that dog being Watchdog Man. "Oh hey, you're awake." he said as Saitama got up, discovering that he was in a dark alleyway with not only the dog costume clad hero, but also Mumen Rider, Spring Mustachio, Golden Ball, Sneck and a young girl wearing a yellow hoodie. "Whoa, what happened?" he wondered rubbing his now bandaged up head. "Black Hat changed into something...hideous and went absolutely wild. Thankfully Watchdog and Rider were able to help some of the heroes escape, but we can't say the same for everyone else." Sneck explained. "So wait, does that mean like, everyone's gone, like Genos and the brat?" Saitama wondered. "Afraid so." the hoodie girl answered.

"Hey, I haven't see you before kid, what's your name?" Saitama asked her. "Oh yeah, I'm Yellow Hoodie, rank 390." she replied nervously pulling on some of her hair. "I actually know one of the heroes captured, I think she was called Miss Hellish Blizzard."

"Oh wait, I think Genos told me about a low ranking C-class hero he met on a train that had a bomb on it." Saitama stated before turning to Sneck. "So what do we do now?" he asked. "Now we try to locate Black Hat's lair and rescue the other heroes." Sneck replied looking out into the open. "Let's head to HQ in A-City and solve this mystery." With that, the remaining heroes went off on Mumen Rider's bike to the Hero Association headquarters. "Hang on Genos, we're coming!" Saitama exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark room, Genos was tied up in chains and positioned under a single light with Black Hat standing before him. "You will not get away with this!" the cyborg struggled in his bonds, utterly defiant. "As a matter of fact Demon Cyborg," Black Hat replied now holding a rotary blade as he neared his captive's neck with a evil smile on his face. "I already did."

* * *

Hello there everyone, my name is Dr. Flug of Black Hat Inc. Did you like that first chapter? Well the author plans on making this a shorter story than his other works so stay tuned for chapter 2: "The Search for the Missing Heroes!"

 **To the first King of the Monsters, Harou Nakajima**

 **January 1, 1929-August 7, 2017**


	2. The Case of the Missing Heroes

**Black Fist**

 **Chapter 2: The Case of the Missing Heroes**

It has been approximately six hours since Black Hat invaded Z-City and kidnapped most of the heroes. Only a few of them remained, such as Caped Baldy, Mumen Rider and Watchdog Man. This ragtag group of escaped heroes started a plan to rescue their comrades and save the world from this mysterious villain.

After a long while of bike-riding, they finally arrived at A-City's Hero Association headquarters. "Are you sure they have info on that Black Hat guy?" Yellow Hoodie asked meekly to Saitama. "I'm the guy who started all of this, so might as well end it." the single-punching male replied as they walked in before they ran into a very panicky Sitch. "Someone help! All of our heroes have been kidnapped by Black Hat, and there's no one else to stop him!" he screamed running around in a circle before his eyes caught Saitama's team standing in front of him. "Oh, didn't see you there. Thank goodness there's still some that escaped from him."

"Doesn't matter, you got any tabs on Black Hat? We're going to find him and rescue everyone else." Mumen Rider asked him. "Why yes, we still do after the meeting yesterday." the HA official replied leading the group to a laboratory within the building and turning on a computer, which showed various statistics on Black Hat and his cronies.

"According to some of our spy drones, Black Hat lives in Hatsville on Hat Island, Hat Ave., Manor #333 somewhere in South America. He is holding all of the heroes hostage in cages somewhere in his mansion and put collars on them to restrain their powers. We have yet to learn what his plan is, but rest assured it could mean something seriously bad." Sitch explained. "Seems easy enough, just break in, save everyone, kick Black Hat's ass and we'll be done with it." Watchdog Man deduced. "I'm afraid it's much harder than that Watchdog Man. Black Hat's minions, known as Dr. Flug, Dementia and 5.0.5 are actually quite powerful and are not to be messed with despite their quirks."

"I think I faced Black Hat at some point before he disappeared all those years back, and I know firsthand of how terrifying he is." Spring Mustachio said. "He is an utter monstrosity beneath his classy appearance, highly intelligent and his power like that of a God-level threat. I nearly died fighting him, but in the end I fled victorious."

* * *

"You will not get away with this Black Hat!" Tatsumaki jeered from her cage hanging above the villain's desk. "Mark my words, someone will come along and make you pay!" she shouted. "Oh quit your whining you sassy lost child!" Black Hat moaned before turning on a video communicator in his hand. "Flug, how is Project Incinerate going?" he asked his top scientist. "Mediocre sir, the machine seems to be awfully resilient." Dr. Flug answered before he dodged a blast from an unknown attacker and the screen cut to static. "Oy, I can never get him to man up." the supervillain groaned stroking his temples in frustration before he heard a small, but cocky, laugh.

Turning around, he discovered the disembodied head of Genos resting on his desk smirking at him. "You can't control my body Black Hat, I was rebuilt by the genius Dr. Kuseno to resist being hacked by even the smartest people on Earth like Flug." he declared continuing to giggle arrogantly. "And another thing, I know for a fact my master Saitama will come for you and end your chicanery!"

"Oh give it a rest blondie!" Black Hat shouted picking up the head and tossing it to 5.0.5, who delighted in toying with it. "Besides, I already have plans for your bald friend. How would you like him to fight alongside your body as my top enforcer?" he offered pouring himself a glass of chianti. "You utter beast, Saitama may be a simple-minded man but his will is strong enough to resist you!" Genos cried as the bear played with his head like a cat with a yarn ball.

"You have a good point there cyborg. How about I kill him instead?!" Black Hat stated again with a more nasty tone in his voice as he loudly declared that he was going to kill Saitama. "Besides, liver does go well with chianti and fava beans."

* * *

Finally arriving at the airport, the ragtag group of heroes led by Saitama begin to make plans for their attack on Black Hat and his crew. "Alright everyone, I have an idea. Mumen Rider will lead one group to rescue all the heroes while another group led by Saitama will take the fight to Black Hat." Sneck instructed using souvenirs from the gift shop. "Good plan, but I gotta ask. Did you pay for those?" wondered Watchdog Man tapping at one of the souvenirs.

"That's not important right now, we'll take the Association's private airline to Hatsville and end him once and for all!" Sneck declared scooping the souvenirs up in his arms and returning them to the gift shop. He returned to the group with various welts and bruises on his face. "He was pretty pissed at me stealing them."

Making their way to the gate, one of the other passengers turned to Golden Ball. "So where are you guys headed?" he asked the hero. "We're headed to a place called Hatsville." Ball replied, which made everyone at the gate go deathly quiet and start whispering among themselves. "Isn't that the home of Black Hat, that monster who attack Z City?" a man asked his friend. "I heard that anyone who goes there doesn't come back." an employee stated.

"Wow, way to scare everybody." Saitama said before an intercom fizzled to life. "HA Flight 20916 preparing to board, make final preparations." it announced. "Well everyone, no turning back now. It's either we come home with everyone else with us or die and never be heard from again." the caped baldy began getting up. "So, are you with me?"

* * *

Later that night, Genos' head laid there on the floor, chewed up and covered with slobber from 5.0.5 playing with him. "Had enough fun cyborg?" a voice called out to him entering the room. It was none other than Speed o'Sound Sonic, having swapped his Super Armor for a fancy embroidered bathrobe. "Good, because Master Black Hat will have even more with you tomorrow."

"I will destroy you for killing Saitama you bastard!" Genos spat in the ninja's eye. "You idiot, I didn't actually kill him! He's probably just wandering around making himself look like an idiot trying to stop us." the assassin shouted back. "Now then, see you in the morning light fool. Hopefully your beloved 'sensei' can survive making it here before then."

He cruelly cackled as he closed the door, leaving the 19 year old automaton's head to be once again bathed in the moonlight. "Please sensei, come soon. We need you." Genos let out one final plea for help as he shut his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, the team finally arrived in Hatsville with one goal in mind: rescuing their fellow heroes and stopping Black Hat once and for all. They were currently at the front of a large mansion in the shape of, what else, a top hat. "Seems like this is the place." Golden Ball stated. "I hope that Black Hat guy hasn't tortured anyone by now." Yellow Hoodie added. Opening the manor's gates, they were immediately cornered by several laser-firing drones clad in top hats firing at them. " Goddammit, he's got a security system prepared for us!" screamed Sneck as they all bolted for the mansion's front door.

"Doesn't anyone have some kind of barrier that could help us?!" Watchdog Man shouted before Yellow Hoodie got an idea. She pulled her hood which then created a shiny protective shield around the group that protected them from the security system as they progressed further up the hill, dodging sawblades, fire and snowballs thrown by children before finally entering the house...before they were cornered by various mechanical firearms pointed at them. The barrier created by Hoodie continued protecting them as the weapons all conveniently missed them.

"Wow, that was really good!" Saitama exclaimed putting a thankful hand on the girl's shoulder as she took off her hood and lowered the barrier. "Um, thanks Saitama." Hoodie replied blushing. 'Oh my gosh, THE Saitama just thanked me for saving his life!' she thought. "Alright everyone, remember the plan. Mumen Rider, Watchdog Man and I will find a way to break into his office & rescue all the heroes while Saitama, Golden Ball, Spring Mustachio and Yellow Hoodie will take on Black Hat's minions." Sneck explained before his group took their leave. "Good luck to all of you."

Saitama's group began to walk further into the foyer where they found 5.0.5 standing there with a cheerful look on his face. "Is that some kind of bear?" the caped baldy wondered staring at the critter, who continued smiling before a small plate holding some pulsating sludge emerged before him. "Wait, is that..."

"A Monster Cell! If he eats that, he'll become unstoppable!" Spring Mustachio screamed as 5.0.5 ate the Monster Cell. Suddenly, the bear started growing becoming more ferocious with sharp claws, incredibly pronounced canine teeth, piercing black eyes and the flower on his head becoming a Venus flytrap. The plant then started breathing fire on the heroes, which Hoodie immediately repelled with her shields. "Relax guys, I got this." Saitama calmly stated before winding up a punch. 5.0.5 roared before charging at the heroes before he was instantly knocked out by the caped baldy's attack, sending him flying across the room and turning back to normal.

"Well that was a bit...anti-climactic." Golden Ball said. "Indeed it was, but the good thing is we made some progress." Spring responded. "So who's next?" Hoodie asked. "I think we go after that crazy lizard lady next." Saitama suggested.

Meanwhile in Black Hat's office, the villain was watching them on a CCTV and frowning at 5.0.5's failure. "Well, looks like 5.0.5 was a bust." he groaned before another monitor turned on to show Sneck, Watchdog Man and Mumen Rider attempting to break into his office. "Or maybe we can still win. DEMENTIA!"

"Yes Black Hat?" Dementia asked rushing to her boss's side. "Take care of these intruders for me." he ordered. "And take this too." He handed her a Monster Cell just like 5.0.5's. "If you succeed, maybe we can finally do this and that, if you know what I mean." Dementia squealed at the thought and then raced off. "All according to plan."

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry if this was a bit late. I was going to write this back in September after the big Villainous news but then I got a bit lazy. Maybe I should take a hiatus and come back to this somewhere in November. Thank you for your patience and happy Halloween!


End file.
